Smoki (książka)
Smoki (ang. Dragons) — rodzaj skrzydlatych gadów licznie zamieszkujących Archipelag Barbarzyński. Zwierzęta te (zdecydowaną większość gatunków) pośród innych wyróżniają trzy zasadnicze cechy: umiejętność ziania ogniem, umiejętność latania (nawet przy ogromnych rozmiarach) oraz umiejętność posługiwania się mową, która może być rozumiana i używana przez ludzi. Anatomia Wygląd Istnieje ogromna różnorodność smoków. Osiągają rozmiary zaledwie kilku milimetrów (np. Nanosmok) po kilkadziesiąt metrów Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus, Lewiathorgan). Ich ciało pokryte jest grubą, twardą skórą, mającą różnorodne kolory. Istnieją smoki o przezroczystym ciele (Lewiathorgan, Eksterminator), przez które można dostrzec wnętrzności. Większość smoków posiada skrzydła, które umożliwiają im latanie. Istnieją gatunki, które utraciły te kończyny (Czaszkowiec oraz większość Nanosmoków). Mają również zwykle dwie pary nóg lub nie mają ich wcale. Cechą charakteryzującą niemal wszystkie gatunki jest rząd szpikulców ciągnących się wzdłuż grzbietu oraz długi ogon zakończony trójkątnym kolcem. Jednym z nielicznych osobników, nie posiadających owego kolca, jest Kieł Wotana. Ogień Podobnie jak w przypadku filmowych smoków, wśród powieściowych gatunków również występuje różnorodność ognia. Istnieją smoki ziejące zwyczajnym ogniem i te stanowią większość, jednak można wyróżnić także inne typy, takie jak strzelanie wodą (przykładem jest Smok Wodny). Smok musi co jakiś czas ziać ogniem, gdy bowiem z jakiegoś powodu ta zdolność zostaje zablokowana, energia gromadzi się w ciele smoka i ostatecznie może on eksplodować. Zachowanie Życie stadne Większość dzikich smoków, zwłaszcza tych małych i średnich rozmiarów, żyje stadnie - nie tylko w obrębie gatunku. Dziesiątki różnych ras potrafią gromadzić się w stadach liczących setki, a nawet tysiące osobników - taka strategia umożliwia im polowanie na większe zwierzęta czy obronę przed większymi drapieżnikami, a także skutecznie odstrasza niechcianych intruzów. Wikingowie porównują taką strategię z ławicami piranii, głównie dlatego, że stadko smoków potrafi rozszarpać spore zwierzę w zaledwie kilka sekund. Im większe smoki, w tym mniejszych stadach żyją; gigantyczne smoki morskie są samotnikami bardzo wrogo nastawionymi do podobnych sobie. Smoki porozumiewają się między sobą językiem smokońskim. Hibernacja Charakterystyczną cechą wszystkich smoków jest ich zdolność do zapadania w dłużej lub krócej trwającą hibernację. W zależności od warunków życia lub okoliczności, potrafi ona trwać od kilku miesięcy do kilku tysięcy lat. Co roku na przykład smoki zapadają w sen zimowy. Większe gatunki, które pożywiają się rzadko, lecz obficie, potrafią spać kilkadziesiąt, a nawet kilkaset lat, zanim obudzą się na kolejne polowanie. Ukrywając się przed ludźmi, niezależnie od gatunku smoki skrywają się na dnie oceanu, gdzie w stanie uśpienia spędzają wiele setek lat. Podczas snu temperatura smoków spada - jest tym niższa, im dłuższy i głębszy jest sen. Wiąże się to z zatrzymaniem części funkcji życiowych i spowolnieniu krążenia w celu zaoszczędzenia energii. Co ciekawe, podczas hibernacji smoki są znacznie cięższe niż po przebudzeniu, jednak geneza tego zjawiska nie jest znana. Polowanie Smoki wykazują okrutną cechę, właściwą niektórym drapieżnikom (na przykład kotom), że lubią pobawić się swoją ofiarą, zanim ją zabiją i zjedzą. Z tego powodu na przykład ogromne morskie smoki często okrążąją kilkakrotnie łódź, trącają ją lub przewracają, zanim podejmą właściwy atak na znajdujących się na pokładzie ludzi; mniejsze smoki dręczą upatrzone gryzonie czy inne zwierzątka, zanim je pożrą. Dieta Większość smoków jest drapieżna i poluje na mniejsze od siebie zwierzęta lub inne smoki. Wiele z nich, zwłaszcza tych udomowionych, gustuje również w rybach - niektóre bywają bardzo wybredne, jeśli chodzi o ich konkretny gatunek. Jednak oprócz tych podstawowych elementów codziennej diety równie ważne jest, żeby smoki regularnie jadały dużo warzyw, a także drewna, suchych liści, gałęzi i tym podobne, które pozwalają utrzymać w normie zdolność do ziania ogniem i regularnie go wypuszczać. Gdy bowiem z jakiegoś powodu smok nie jest w stanie ziać ogniem, poważnie choruje i w ostateczności może eksplodować od środka. Tresura Zgodnie z tradycjami wikingów (przede wszystkim Kudłatych Chuliganów, ponieważ to ich zwyczaje zostały opisane w powieściach najbardziej szczegółowo), schwytanie i wytresowanie swojego smoka jest obowiązkiem każdego aspirującego członka plemienia pod rygorem wygnania. Chuligani w okresie zimowym wybierają się do jaskiń Urwiska Dzikich Smoków, gdzie wykradają pogrążone w zimowym śnie smoki, a następnie czekają na ich naturalne przebudzenie. Wówczas rozpoczyna się etap tresury smoka, który w dużej mierze opiera się na agresji i wrzaskach, których smoki wprawdzie nie rozumieją, są jednak posłuszne ze strachu przed większymi i silniejszymi wikingami (tresowane przez ludzi smoki zazwyczaj osiągają wielkość psa, niektóre z nich dopiero po wielu latach życia urastają do nieco większych rozmiarów, ogólnie jednak pozostają stosunkowo niewielkie). Pełnią funkcję zwierzątek domowych, wierzchowców, pomocników i narzędzi bojowych wielu klanów wikingów, choć nie są przez nich dobrze traktowane, same też nie wykazują się posłuszeństwem. Wikingowie zgodnie przyznają, że w tresurze najlepiej sprawdza się szantaż, i tylko nieliczni, w tym Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci, usiłują porozumieć się z tymi zwierzętami posługując się ich językiem, adresując je z szacunkiem i interesując się ich uczuciami. Duża część wikingów na własność posiada dwa smoki. Jednym z nich jest smok polujący, zwierzę domowe, osiągające względnie niewielkie rozmiary i, zgodnie z nazwą, służący do polowań oraz innych pomniejszych przysług. To właśnie smoka polującego tresuje się jako pierwszego, jeszcze za młodych lat, by oswoić się z tymi niebezpiecznymi zwierzętami i udowodnić swoją przynaleźność do plemienia. Do najbardziej pospolitych smoków polujących należą gatunki: Ogrodowiec Pospolity, Zwykły Brunatny, Koszmar Ponocnik czy Nadder Zabójczy. Drugim rodzajem smoka hodowlanego jest smok wierzchowy, zgodnie z nazwą służący wikingom jako wierzchowiec, bowiem poruszanie się między wyspami Archipelagu jest możliwe w zasadzie jedynie drogą morską lub właśnie powietrzną, która jest znacznie szybsza i niezawodna. Nie każdy wiking posiada smoka wierzchowego, niektórzy posiadają po kilka (zwłaszcza wodzowie), zaś niektóre klany tresują je licznie i nie przypisują poszczególnym jednego, określonego jeźdźca. Smoki wierzchowe są odpowiednio duże, by unieść przynajmniej jedną osobę; co silniejsze są zdolne do dźwigania nawet kilku rosłych i uzbrojonych wikingów jednocześnie. Jako wierzchowce mogą służyć gatunki takie jak Wietrznik, Szablozębny Smok Pociągowy (znacznie częściej używany do ciągnięcia sań), Ośmionogi Rozpruwacz czy Niewidzialny Smok. Historia Zanim zostały wytresowane przez wikingów, smoki żyły jedynie w oceanie, przez wieki śpiąc zahibernowane na jego dnie. W pewnym momencie stworzenia wyszły z wody na ląd, który zaczęły zasiedlać. Gdy odkryli je wikingowie, udomowili je i zaczęli wykorzystywać do codziennych prac i walk, a w końcu zaciągnęli do niewolniczej pracy. Pierwszym człowiekiem, który dosiadł grzbietu smoka, był Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Pierwszy, jednak stanowił on wyjątek od tradycji. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby ludzie i smoki żyli ze sobą w pokoju. Każdy wiking miał w obowiązku siłą i sprytem schwytać jednego smoka dla siebie (im groźniejszy gatunek, tym trudniejszy do wytresowania, ale za to właściciel mógł cieszyć się głębszym szacunkiem ze strony współplemieńców), po czym go wytresować (zmusić do służby). Życie wikingów ze smokami trwało przez ponad tysiąc lat. W końcu skrzydlata rasa podjęła próby wszczęcia buntu przeciwko swoim treserom, chcąc się uwolnić. Dodatkowo prowokowały ją liczne przepowiednie, zgodnie z którymi jakiś smok miał zostać zabity przez człowieka. Przykładem jest Zielona Śmierć, którą rzekomo miał zabić chłopiec o imieniu Czkawka. Wysłała ona swojego sługę, Kła Wotana, by pozbył się tego człowieka, Kieł jednak zaprzyjaźnił się z młodym wikingiem, Czkawką Pierwszym. Ostatecznie to nie on zabił Zieloną Śmierć - dokonał tego dopiero Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci, daleki potomek Czkawki Pierwszego. Kolejnym przyjacielem smoków był Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Drugi. Jako niemowlę został porzucony przez ojca w lesie, gdzie przygarnęła go pod swoje skrzydła rodzina Ponuraków. Gdy Czkawka dorósł, żyjąc wśród dzikich stworzeń, pragnął doprowadzić do pokoju między nimi a wikingami. Udał się więc ze swoją smoczą eskortą do rodzinnej wioski, gdzie tak nietypowe posłannictwo uznano za atak. W akcie obrony, zaskoczony domniemaną zdradą, Srogobrody Upiór zabił Czkawkę, swojego syna, lecz zrozumiał prawdziwe intencje Czkawki dopiero wówczas, gdy umierał w jego ramionach. Wówczas przybrany smoczy brat Czkawki, Furiat, ogarnięty bólem po utracie najbliższego przyjaciela obiecał sobie pewnego dnia zemścić się na ludziach. Do ostatecznej walki między smokami i wikingami doprowadził Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci, główny bohater cyklu powieściowego. Zupełnie nieświadomie zdobył niemal wszystkie królewskie rzeczy zaginione, by w końcu zdać sobie sprawę z szansy zostania koronowanym na Władcę Zachodniej Dziczy. Czkawka mógłby wówczas rozkazać wszystkim wikingom uwolnić smoki. W ósmym tomie cyklu nieświadomie uwalnia potężnego, zdeterminowanego smoka Furiata, który mimo obietnicy pozostawienia ludzi w spokoju zwraca się przeciwko nim i ucieka, obiecując pewnego dnia powrócić z armią smoków, by ostatecznie zniszczyć całą ludzką rasę. Rok po tych wydarzeniach rozpoczyna się Smocza Rebelia. Zdecydowaną większość wszystkich skrzydlatych bestii ogarnia Czerwona Furia, przez którą są rządne krwi i zabijają wikingów. Furiat pragnie dorwać i zabić Czkawkę, chłopak jednak cały czas ucieka i ukrywa się zarówno przed smokami, jak i przed wikingami. Alvin Przechera, największy wróg Czkawki i smoków, których pragnie się pozbyć, oraz sam Czkawka rozpoczynają poszukiwania Smoczego Klejnotu, który użyty przez prawowitego Władcę może albo całkowicie zniszczyć skrzydlatą rasę, albo ją ocalić. W końcu Czkawka odnajduje go, jednak podstępem Alvin przejmuje wszystkie królewskie rzeczy zaginione i udaje się na Wyspę Jutra, gdzie zostaje ogłoszony Władcą Zachodniej Dziczy. Czkawka musi powstrzymać go przed użyciem Klejnotu i zniszczeniem smoków. Historia kończy się wielką i krwawą wojną pomiędzy ludźmi i smokami, w której na czele smoków stoi Furiat, zaś na czele ludzi – Czkawka. Dwóm przywódcom udaje się dojść do porozumienia, zgodnie z którym Furiat poddaje się w swojej rozpaczy i, śmiertelnie ugodzony, zgadza się odejść do oceanu. W ślad za nim podążają inne smoki by, zgodnie z obietnicą Czkawki, były chronione i już nigdy więcej nie były niepokojone przez ludzi. I tak skrzydlate stworzenia wracają do oceanu, z którego przed wiekami wyszły, by ponownie zapaść w hibernację i zostać zapomnianymi przez ludzi tego świata. Klasyfikacja smoków Istnieje podstawowa klasyfikacja smoków: *'Smoki morskie (wodne)' - zamieszkujące głębiny oceanów i mórz, a także rzeki i jeziora; te żyjące w oceanach osiągają zazwyczaj ogromne rozmiary i bardzo rzadko wychodzą na ląd. *'Smoki powietrzne' - większość smoków żyjących na ziemi i posiadających zdolność lotu; osiągają różne rozmiary, zazwyczaj małe lub średnie, i są tresowane przez wikingów. *'Smoki podziemne' - żyjące pod ziemią lub posiadające umiejętność drążenia tuneli; w tej grupie poznano zaledwie kilka gatunków, m.in. maleńkiego Bezmózgiego Pozbawiacza Nóg oraz ogromnego potwora o nieznanej nazwie, posiadającego oczy na końcach swoich szponów i porywającego nieostrożnych ludzi pod piasek. *'Smoki górskie' - zgodnie z nazwą zamieszkujące rejony górskie lub wulkaniczne lub stamtąd się wywodzące. Niektóre gatunki wykazują się wyjątkową siłą i odpornościa na surowe warunki geograficzne. *'Smoki jaskiniowe '- żyjące w jaskiniach, grotach i innych ciemnych miejscach. Dużo gatunków wykazuje zdolności świecenia w ciemności lub atakowania nieprzyjaciela szokiem elektrycznym; niektóre z nich są także ślepe, co jest wynikiem życia w środowisku pozbawionym światła słonecznego. *'Smoki nadrzewne' - w swoich nawykach, zachowaniach lub zdolnościach wykazują one sporo podobieństw do ptaków. Posiadają umiejętności pozwalające im życie w koronach drzew i wśród gałęzi. *'Smoki bagniste' - żyjące w podmokłych regionach Archipelagu Barbarzyńskiego, między innymi na Głuplandii. Są wśród nich gatunki zarówno bardzo groźne, jak i najbardziej łagodne z nich wszystkich - jedne i drugie jednak tresowane są przez wikingów na smoki polujące. *Niesklasyfikowane. Statystyki Umiejętności i moce smoków określają statystyki, opisywane cyframi (zależącymi od stopnia natężenia danej cechy). Jednak nie wszystkie gatunki mają opisane wszystkie cechy, większość posiada ich zaledwie kilka. Są to: *'Czynnik strachu' (ang. fear factor) – strach, jaki budzi dany smok w przeciwniku. *'Atak' – stopień niebezpieczeństwa ataku smoka. *'Szybkość' – określa jak szybko dany smok lata. *'Wielkość'. *'Wrażenie wywierane na przeciwniku' i/lub zapał bojowy – agresja smoka podczas walki i strach, jaki budzi w przeciwniku. *'Uzbrojenie' – stopień uzbrojenia smoka, czyli zęby, kły, kolce, ogień, itp. *'Obrona' – elementy obronne smoka, bardzo często identyczne z uzbrojeniem. *'Radar' – umiejętność wykrywania obecności innych smoków lub stworzeń w okolicy. *'Jad'. *'Sprawność łowiecka' – określana u małych smoków, tresowanych przez wikingów do polowania. Smocze wyjątki Większość gatunków łączą wspólne cechy, jednak istnieją odstępstwa od niektórych cech wyglądu czy zachowania. Można więc wyróżnić następujące gatunki: *Czaszkowca – smok jest pozbawiony skrzydeł, wzroku oraz słuchu, polega na węchu; *Elektrobal – jeden z najmniejszych poznanych gatunków, jest pozbawiony kończyn prócz maleńkich skrzydełek; *Smok Humorzasty – potrafi zmieniać barwę skóry w zależności od nastroju; *Śmiertelny Cień – jako jedyny gatunek posiada więcej niż jedną głowę; *Ośmionogi Rozpruwacz – jako jedyny gatunek posiada więcej niż dwie pary nóg (ma ich cztery). Zobacz też es:Dragones (Especies) en:Dragon (Books) Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z książek Kategoria:Zwierzęta